jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 8
is the eighth episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the eighty-second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 294 through most of Chapter 297 of the manga. Summary Josuke and Okuyasu discuss what Hazamada revealed after Josuke and Jotaro interrogated him at the hospital. Hazamada doesn't know anything about Red Hot Chili Pepper's user but assures that Stand users are bound to meet each other and the user will eventually reveal himself. Suddenly they see Koichi and one of Okuyasu's classmates, Yukako Yamagishi, in a café, where she confesses her love to Koichi, shocking everyone. However, Koichi's joy at being proposed to and Okuyasu's jealousy at Koichi is cut short when Koichi doesn't answer clearly to how much he reciprocates Yukako's love, which makes Yukako enter a brief state of rage before calming herself and leaving in shame. Abashed by Yukako's temper, Koichi sips his cola and realizes that it is full of hair. The next day Yukako tries again to approach Koichi and goes overboard with her display of affection, thus Koichi uses his class representative as an excuse for fleeing. Later Yukako jealously plants some of her hair on the representative, which results in the girl gagged and blindfolded by hair as her own hair burns. Fortunately, Okuyasu uses The Hand to erase the fire and some of the representative's hair. Josuke and Okuyasu realize that Yukako is up to no good. Later Koichi, Josuke, and Okuyasu meet to discuss what to do with Yukako. Stressed by Yukako, Koichi's English grades are dropping, and he wants to stop Yukako. Unwilling to incur her wrath, the trio eventually settles for indirectly discouraging Yukako from seducing Koichi by ruining his reputation. Josuke and Okuyasu proceed to loudly slander Koichi near Yukako, aware that she is listening. However the same night, Yukako kidnaps Koichi, wanting to work for his "betterment." Later, Koichi finds himself in a villa and unable to contact the outside world. He's realized that Yukako is a Stand user, but has the advantage of surprise, so decides to play along. While Yukako prepared a copious breakfast, she forces Koichi to take an English quiz where a false answer results in being force-fed things such as soap or asparagus rolled in dictionary pages. Koichi interrupts the quiz and tries to flee, but Yukako effortlessly restrains him as she planted some of her hair on Koichi, and can lift him up to the ceiling. Yukako leaves, assuring that no one will come to the villa until summer and that they will have time to "make progress". Koichi then desperately cries for help. Appearances |Av6=HazamadaAvAnim.png|Name6=Toshikazu Hazamada|Status6= |Av7=ShadowAkiraAvAnim.png|Name7=Akira Otoishi|Status7= |Av8=Unnamed_Class_Rep_anime.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Class President|SName8=Class President|Status8= |Av9=Police_AV.png|Name9=Minor Characters#Police|SName9=Police |Av10=NoPicAv.png|Name10=Minor Characters#Kai Harada|SName10=Kai Harada|Status10= }} |Av2=TheHandAvAnim.png|Name2=The Hand }} Manga/Anime Differences 's lyric "funky music" means, an image of Prince performing is added. * An issue of Pink Dark Boy can be seen in Koichi's room. * During the montage after the revelation of Stand users always meeting, Super Fly is teased. }} Commentary Trivia * This is the first episode where a of the opening theme song (in this case, the EDM ver. of Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town) is played. * Oddly, neither this episode nor the next features a Stand Card for Love Deluxe. * The English Dub features a subtle Duwang scans reference in Okuyasu's dialog as they discuss Yukako and Koichi's English test results. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes